Daily Pamphlets
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: DearestAngelica: No puedo creer que Burr estuviera en este chat antes que nosotras BurrSir: I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me ; ) AdotHam: EW AdotHam: LITERALMENTE VOY A VOMITAR
1. The Schuyler sisters are the envy of all

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen... ¿A ellos mismos?¿Pertenecían?¿A la Historia?¿A Lin Manuel Miranda, nuestro señor salvador? No sé, el punto es que no son míos y no gano nada al escribir esto.

* * *

 **The Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

* * *

 **AdotHam → Hamilsquad**

 **AdotHam** agregó a **BestOfWomen** , **DearestAngelica** y **& Peggy**.

 **BaguetteLafayette:** SCHUYLER SISTERS!

 **DearLaurens:** ESTO ES LO QUE SE SIENTE SER POPULAR?

 **MulliganSmash:** REINAREMOS EN EL COLEGIO

 **BurrSir:** Son las 4AM. Dejen de enviar mensajes

 **DearestAngelica:** No puedo creer que Burr estuviera en este chat antes que nosotras

 **BurrSir:** _I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me_ ; )

 **AdotHam:** EW

 **AdotHam:** LITERALMENTE VOY A VOMITAR

 **AdotHam:** Bueno, figurativamente

 **AdotHam:** Como sea, detente Burr

 **BurrSir:** Bromeaba

 **& Peggy:** Que bueno porque estaba a punto de mandarle un screenshot a Theo

 **BestofWomen:** Yo también

 **DearestAngelica → Hamilsquad**

 **DearestAngelica:** Lo que yo objeto es el nombre del chat

 **BurrSir:** Secundo para un cambio

 **& Peggy:** Apoyo eso

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Y yo ( _je suis désolé_ )

 **DearLaurens:** ... y yo

 **AdotHam:** * _broken heart emoji_ * Nunca espere tu traición John

 **BestOfWomen:** ¿Cual sería el nuevo nombre?

 **AdotHam:** Y AHORA ELIZA

 **AdotHam:** Me iré a suicidad ((:

 **BurrSir:** Suicidar*

 **AdotHam:** LOS ODIO A TODOS

 _ **MulliganSmash** ha cambiado el nombre del chat a **Revolutionary Crew**_

 **DearestAngelica:** * _heart emoji_ *

 **BurrSir:** ¿Y que significa el nombre?

 **AdotHam:** AGH

 **DearLaurens:** QUE NADIE LE EXPLIQUE

 **BestOfWomen:** _[esta escribiendo]_

 **BaguetteLafayette:** BETSEY NO LE DIGAS!

 **BurrSir:** Me voy a clases, niños.

 **AdotHam:** SHIT

 **AdotHam:** Tengo clase con Lee

 **AdotHam:** John, cariño ¿donde esta mi arma?

 **DearLaurens:** No matarás a Lee

 **DearLaurens:** YO LO HARÉ

 **& Peggy:** Dejen de hablar, tengo clases!

 **BestOfWomen:** Nos vemos en la cafetería ( :

 **AdotHam → Revolutionary Crew**

 **AdotHam:** POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DÍGANME QUE LO GRABÓ

 **BaguetteLafayette:** ?

 **MulliganSmash:** No lo viste?

 **& Peggy:** De qué hablan?

 **AdotHam:** Del mejor suceso en la historia

 **BurrSir:** No fue tan gracioso...

 **DearestAngelica:** Aaron no tienes que besar el trasero de Jefferson aquí

 **BurrSir:** FUE INCREÍBLE

 **DearLaurens:** ?

 **DearestAngelica:** [ _JeffersonVSTree .mp4_ ]

 **AdotHam:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 **MulliganSmash:** Para ser el mejor promedio en la generación, Thomas no es muy listo

 **AdotHam:** DISCULPA. YO SOY EL MEJOR PROMEDIO

 **BestOfWomen:** No entiendo, ¿porque estaba pateando al pobre árbol?

 **BestOfWomen:** ) :

 **& Peggy:** Dicen que se peleó con Madison

 **MulliganSmash:** Yo escuche que se le acabo la crema de cabello

 **& Peggy:** Eso es mas creíble

 **BestOfWomen:** Igual /: Pobre árbol

 **DearLaurens:** Hey, al menos la familia de ardillas que vivía ahí se desquitaron

 **AdotHam:** BAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **BurrSir:** XD

 _ **BaguetteLafayette** ha eliminado a **BurrSir** de la conversación._

 **BestOfWomen:** LAFAYETTE!

 _ **BestOfWomen** ha agregado a **BurrSir** a la conversación._

 **BurrSir:** Gracias Eliza

 **BurrSir:** A los demás: _screw you all!_

 **DearLaurens → Recolutionary Crew**

 **DearLaurens:** Alguien sabe que hora es?

 **DearestAngelica:** Googlea

 **DearLaurens:** Eso es un no?

 **AdotHam:** Son las 1PM

 **BaguetteLafayette:** WTF

 **MulliganSmash:** Son las 11 AM, Alexander

 **AdotHam:** Oops

 **DearLaurens:** Ya me acostumbre a que se pierda en el tiempo

 **BurrSir:** Imagina vivir con él

 **BurrSir:** Se levanta a las 3AM para almorzar

 **AdotHam:** Hey, eso solo paso cuatro veces

 **BestOfWomen:** *niega*

 **BestOfWomen:** Como sea, ¿alguien ya esta en la cafetería?

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Estoy por la maquina de sodas

 **BestOfWomen:** YA TE VI!

 **DearestAngelica:** Quiero waffles, que alguien me separé unos

 **MulliganSmash:** Ya acapare diez! La mitad para ti

 **BurrSir:** Estoy en la mesa de siempre, ¿donde están todos?

 **AdotHam:** En la mesa Schuyler B-)

 **& Peggy → Revolutionary Crew**

 **& Peg** **gy:** Wow, nadie ha hablado

 **& Peggy:** A menos que tengan un chat sin mi!

 **DearestAngelica:** Ya va a comenzar...

 **DearLaurens:** ?

 **BestOfWomen:** Peggy tiene un trauma, piensa que todos la abandonaran

 **BaguetteLafayette:** ?

 **& Peggy:** Madre me dejo por CINCO HORAS EN EL SUPER MERCADO

 **DearestAngelica:** Pero volvió

 **& Peggy:** POR QUE SALÍ EN LAS NOTICIAS

 **BestOfWomen:** Y después fuimos a comer pizza : 3

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Hablando de pizza...

 **MulliganSmash:** Estoy haciendo las ordenes ahora

 **BestOfWomen:** Yo quiero con doble queso

 **& Peggy:** Yo con aceitunas

 **DearLaurens:** PEPPERONI

 **BurrSir:** Hawaina

 _ **BaguetteLafayette** ha eliminado a **BurrSir** de la conversación._

 **AdotHam:** BAHAHAHAHAHA

 _ **BestOfWomen** ha agregado a **BurrSir** a la conversación._

 **BurrSir:** Gracias Eliza

 **DearLaurens:** QUIERO PIZZA!

 **AdotHam:** NO TEMÁIS, MI AMADO. YO IRÉ POR TU PIZZA.

 **AdotHam:** NO IMPORTA CUANTAS ENCRUCIJADAS TENDRÉ QUE SUPERAR

 **AdotHam:** MORIRÉ SI ES NECESARIO

 **& Peggy:** *vomita*

 **MulliganSmash:** Bueno, después de ese #MomentitoGay...

 **MulliganSmash:** Las pizzas ya llegaron

 **BaguetteLafayette:** LAS PUEDO OLER

 **DearestAngelica:** Estaré ahí en 7 minutos

 **BurrSir → Revolutionary Crew**

 **BurrSir:** Alexander

 **BurrSir:** Alexander

 **BurrSir:** Alexander

 **BurrSir:** Alexander

 **AdotHam:** QUÉ?

 **BurrSir:** Necesito la habitación para esta noche

 **BestOfWomen:** :O

 **& Peggy:** :O

 **AdotHam:** EW

 **AdotHam:** No quiero saber

 **AdotHam:** No te acerques a mis cosas y trato.

 **AdotHam:** John

 **AdotHam:** John

 **AdotHam:** JOHN

 **DearLaurens:** Estoy a tu lado!

 **AdotHam:** Lo sé pero quiero dejar en claro que pasaré la noche contigo

 **& Peggy:** *vomita*

 **MulliganSmash:** ... supongo que tendré que buscar dónde quedarme

 **BaguetteLafayette:** _Asshole_ Jefferson está con Madison, puedes dormir aquí

 **MulliganSmash:** Llevaré desinfectante

 **DearestAngelica:** Esa es una clave?

 **& Peggy:** Chicos, no tengan pena de decir 'lubricante'

 **DearLaurens:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **BestOfWomen:** Angie, Peggy...

 **DearestAngelica:** Qué ? Son ellos los que empezaron

 **& Peggy:** Mis jóvenes y puros ojos tuvieron que leer esas cosas

 **BestOfWomen:** Van a corromper a mi hermanita!

 **AdotHam:** Lamento nuestro comportamiento, he de decir que nosotros no somos así... Bueno, la mayoría de las veces si pero no lo hacemos de mala manera, son solo bromas. El hecho de que tu o alguna de tus hermanas sienta incomoda por nuestros mensajes es lamentable y creo que como amigos y como sociedad debemos de pensar mas en los mensajes compartimos

 **AdotHam:** _[esta escribiendo]_

 **DearestAngelica:** Genial, ya invocaron a el escritor Hamilton

 **BestOfWomen:** Oops

 **AdotHam:** _[esta escribiendo]_

 **& Peggy:** Yo me voy a dormir!

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Es muy temprano

 **& Peggy:** Iré a correr unos kilómetros a las 5AM, tengo que estar bien descansada. Adiós!

 **AdotHam:** _[esta escribiendo]_

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Adieu!

 **MulliganSmash:** Mi almohada y yo estaremos en 5m

 **BaguetteLafayette:** IRÉ PREPARANDO LAS PALOMITAS

 **AdotHam:** _[esta escribiendo]_

 **BaguetteLafayette:** mon Dieu, Alexander sigue escribiendo...

 **DearLaurens:** Yo me encargo

 **AdotHam:** jdheosuhfowes

 **AdotHam:** shit

 **BestOfWomen:** LENGUAJE!

 **AdotHam:** ijaid

 **DearLaurens:** Lo siento, pero ya evite que Alex enviará una biblia

 **DearestAngelica:** Detalles, por favor

 **& Peggy:** EW

 **& Peggy:** Yo debería de estar dormida, no imaginando a Lams haciéndolo

 **DearLaurens:** ?

 **DearestAngelica:** Es el nombre de su relación

 **AdotHam:** Y de donde viene a 'S'?

 **AdotHam:** ?

 **AdotHam → Revolutionary Crew**

 **AdotHam:** Olvidenlo, ya entendí

 **BestOfWomen:** Me dormiré, tengan buenas noches

 **DearestAngelica:** Duerme bien, angelito

 **MulliganSmash:** Tengo a Laf babeando en mi hombro pero supongo que él también te desea buena noche!

 **AdotHam:** PERO LA NOCHE ES TAN JOVEN. NO SON NI LAS 10!

 **DearLaurens:** Ni se te ocurra planear una salida

 **AdotHam:** Ahora quién en es él que me habla cuando estoy a su lado?

 **DearLaurens:** Bueno, como le prestas mas atención a tu computador que a mi...

 **DearestAngelica:** :O

 **MulliganSmash:** Problemas maritales?

 **MulliganSmash:** Yup

 **MulliganSmash:** Me voy

 **DearestAngelica:** Igual me voy. John, intenta no asesinarlo

 **DearLaurens:** Buenas noches a todos!

 **AdotHam:** A mi también?

 **DearLaurens:** Depende

 **AdotHam:** De?

 **DearLaurens:** Cuánto tardes en llegar a la cama ; )

 **AdotHam:** akjsdsajdia

 **DearLaurens:** aidsoisjds2ei

 **BurrSir:** Debo de poner esto en silencio...


	2. Theodosia, she's mine

**Theodosia, she's mine**

* * *

 **BurrSir → Revolutionary Crew**

 **BurrSir:** Tengo un problema

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Y a nosotros nos interesa por?

 **MulliganSmash:** Qué pasa, Aaron?

 **BurrSir:** Theo ira a la fiesta de Jay con Jefferson

 **AdotHam:** QUÉ?

 **AdotHam:** Demonios, sabía que Theo tenía malos ratos pero no malos gustos

 **DearLaurens:** Pídele que vaya contigo

 **BestOfWomen:** No entiendo, pensé que ustedes ya eran pareja

 **BurrSir:** Ella… prefiere las cosas casuales

 **& Peggy:** WOW

 **BaguetteLafayette:** No entiendo porque seguimos hablando de esto

 **DearLaurens:** Laf, ten compasión por un soldado caído en la guerra

 **BurrSir:** Gracias, creo.

 **MulliganSmash:** Yo digo que le pidas que vaya contigo.

 **AdotHam:** Si

 **AdotHam:** Para ser honesto YO prefería ir contigo que con Jefferson, y todos saben cómo los odio a los dos

 **BurrSir:** Alexander, tengo acceso a tus cosas personales

 **AdotHam:** _FIGHT ME_

 **DearestAngelica:** Aaron, sabes que no me agradas

 **BurrSir:** Por qué sigo en este grupo?

 **DearestAngelica:** Déjame terminar

 **DearestAngelica:** Pero yo sé cuánto eres del agrado de Theo, la única razón posible por la que veo que acepto ir con Jefferson es porque le es conveniente

 **DearLaurens:** ?

 **DearestAngelica:** Sus familias los quieren juntos

 **DearLaurens:** OHHHH

 **AdotHam:** UGH

 **BestOfWomen:** En qué siglo estamos?

 **& Peggy:** Pobre Theo ) :

 **MulliganSmash:** Pero Burr es un Burr

 **BaguetteLafayette:** ''Pero Burr es un Burr'' –Hercules Mulligan, activista, diseñador, revolucionario y pensador.

 **& Peggy:** Hahahaha

 **BurrSir:** Ignorando eso… Mi apellido nunca igualará a los Jefferson

 **AdotHam:** _FUCK THAT_

 **AdotHam:** VE POR ELLA

 **AdotHam:** BÉSALA

 **AdotHam:** _IF YOU LOVE THIS WOMAN GO GET HER_

 **AdotHam:** _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!_

 **BestOfWomen:** SI!

 **BestOfWomen:** _GO BURR GO BURR!_

 **& Peggy:** Seamos honestos, nadie iría por la avenida Macaroni cuando puede tener un dulce chocolate como Burr

 **DearestAngelica:** Ve por ella, Aaron

 **BurrSir:** No lo sé, chicas…

 **BaguetteLafayette:** DEMONIOS BURR NO POR NADA LEÍ ESTE DRAMA ASÍ QUE VE Y DILE A THEO QUE LE DE UNA PATADA EN ESE TRASERO FIRME DE JEFFERSON Y SEA TU NOVIA

 **AdotHam:** Wow, ni yo pude decirlo mejor

 **AdotHam:** Excepto por la parte del trasero de Jefferson, ew

 **DearLaurens:** _GO BURR GO BURR_

 **BurrSir:** Esta bien, pero si me rechaza no quiero un comentario de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

 **DearestAngelica:** Trato

 **BaguetteLafayette → Revolutionary Crew**

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Alguien irá a la fiesta de Jay?

 **AdotHam:** Theo

 **DearLaurens:** Alexander querido, calla.

 **AdotHam:** _FIGHT ME_

 **BestOfWomen:** Tengo un maratón de _Chef's Table_ así que no.

 **MulliganSmash:** Amo ese programa!

 **BestOfWomen:** Ven a nuestra casa y lo podemos ver!

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Uuuuh, _netflix & chill_?

 **BestOfWomen:** Ay, Laf

 **AdotHam:** Además esa no es la Schuyler que Mulligan quiejjdskjsdfsidfjaslj

 **DearLaurens:** MULLIGAN NO MATES A ALEX

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Alex debió haber sabido mejor que tratar de enviar ese mensaje mientras está a menos de cinco centímetros de Hercules

 **DearestAngelica:** Dónde están todos?

 **& Peggy:** Veamos…

 **& Peggy:** Eliza está en la casa, en la cocina. Laf está en clase. Laurens en su habitación, probablemente rezando por el trasero de Alex. Tú estas en la cafetería frente a Universidad, Mulligan y Alex están siendo vetados de la biblioteca

 **& Peggy:** Solo me falta Burr

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Voy hacia las autoridades correspondientes porque estoy seguro que Pegs nos instaló chips mientras dormíamos

 **DearLaurens → Revolutionary Ceew**

 **DearLaurens:** Alguien está haciendo algo divertido?

 **AdotHam:** Ah, ahora soy aburrido?

 **DearLaurens:** Sigue escribiendo tu papel contra Adams

 **AdotHam:** Cierto

 **DearLaurens:** Alguien?

 **BestOfWomen:** Hercules vendrá en unos minutos a ver Netflix, estas invitado si quieres

 **DearLaurens:** Uh, lo pensaré (:

 **AdotHam → Revolutionary Crew**

 **AdotHam:** Eliza, dile a John que me conteste los mensajes

 **BestOfWomen:** Están peleados?

 **AdotHam:** No

 **BestOfWomen:** Bien, por cierto, John no esta aquí

 **AdotHam:** Huh

 **& Peggy:** O :

 **BaguetteLafayette → Revolutionary Crew**

 **BaguetteLafayette:** JOHN JAY TRAJO STRIPPERS

 **DearestAngelica:** UGH

 **BaguetteLafayette:** LO SÉ

 **MulliganSmash:** Eliza dice que mejor vengas aquí

 **BaguetteLafayetter:** Con la condición de maratón Disney

 **BestOfWomen:** DUH!

 **BestOfWomen:** Alex estas invitado ( :

 **AdotHam:** No puedo

 **BestOfWomen:** Pondremos La Sirenita

 **AdotHam:** EN CAMINO

 **BurrSir → Revolutionary Crew**

 **BurrSir:** Theo aaceptó ser mi novia

 **& Peggy:** OMG! Felicidades

 **BestOfWomen:** #BurrTheo

 **AdotHam:** Felicidades, Burr.

 _ **DearestAngelica** ha agregado a **BeauTheo** a la conversación_.

 **BeauTheo:** ?

 **MulliganSmash:** Es para que tengas bien vigilado a Burr

 **BeauTheo:** Okayyyy

 **BestOfWomen:** Hola Theo (:

 **BeauTheo:** Eliza!

 **& Peggy:** Ya somos mas mujeres, pronto nos desharemos de el Hamilsquad muajajaja

 **DearLaurens:** *ríe pero con miedo*

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Eliza, ¿deje mi gorro en tu cuarto?

 **DearestAngelica:** Querrás decir MI gorro

 **DearestAngelica:** [ image . png ] (1)

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Pelearía por el, pero te queda mejor a ti

 **DearLaurens:** Concuerdo

 **AdotHam:** QUIERO PANCAKES

 **DearestAngelica:** Felicidades

 **AdotHam:** ) :

 **AdotHam:** John?

 **DearLaurens:** Lo sentimos, este contacto no ha podido recibir su mensaje.

 **AdotHam:** ) :

 **BestOfWomen:** Bueno, iré a dormir!

 **BurrSir:** Buenas noches Eliza!

 **& Peggy:** Yo también me retiro (a perfeccionar mi plan para conquistar el mundo)

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Adiós Peggy (avísame cuando comience tu plan para irme a Vulcano)

 **MulliganSmash:** HAHAHAHA

 **MulliganSmash:** Alex, estoy haciendo los pancakes pero si no llegas en quince me los comeré

 **BurrSir:** Salió corriendo. En ropa interior.

 **DearLaurens:** Fotos!

 **BurrSir:** ... no

 **BurrSir:** Salió corriendo. Literalmente.

 **BurrSir:** Además, ew.

 **DearestAngelica:** Vamos John, tu has visto mas que a Alexander en calzoncillos

 **BeauTheo:** OKAY

 **BeauTheo:** Creo que mejor me iré a dormir

 **BurrSir:** Ten buena noche, Theodosia

 **BeauTheo:** Igualmente, Aaron.

 **BaguetteLafayette:** QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES AARON?

 **DearestAngelica:** Es Burr

 **BaguetteLafayette:** Meh

 **BurrSir:** Gilbert, de que no tengas vida amorosa no significa que puedes interrumpir cuando una pareja esta teniendo un momento

 **MulliganSmash:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **DearLaurens:** Lafayette, tengo alcohol por SI LO QUIERES APLICAR EN ESA QUEMADURA

 **BeauTheo:** Adiós chicos, chicas y otros seres.


	3. You simply must meet Thomas Thomas

You simply must meet Thomas Thomas

* * *

 **& Peggy → Revolutionary Crew**

 **& Peggy:** Algún plan para las vacaciones?

 **DearLaurens:** Sólo lo será un findesemana largo?

 **& Peggy:** ugh

 **& Peggy:** John

 **& Peggy:** déjame ilusionarme pls

 **Lafayettah:** _idk_

 **Lafayettah:** podemos ir a la casa de campo de mi tío?

 **AdotHam:** que es un tío?

 **AdotHam:** BAHAHAHAHA

 **AdotHam:** _y'all cowards_

 **DearLaurens:** alex, te amo pero esos chistes...

 **AdotHam:** _FIGHT ME_

 **JustTheo → Revolutionary Crew**

 **JustTheo:** Hey, chicos vi que querían hacer algo en finde así que ofrezco un día de spa para todos y después podemos ir a Long Island pero aún no les puedo decir para que

 **JustTheo:** es una sorpresa : ) !

 **Lafayettah:** Puedo adoptar a Theo y deshacernos de Burr

 **JustBurr** : ?

 **DearestAngelica:** OOOHHH

 **DearestAngelica:** tienen nicknames de pareja

 **MulliganSmash:** _cuuuute_

 **BestOfWomen:** 3

 **AdotHam: aaay**

 **AdotHam:** John, hagamos lo mismo

 **DearLaurens:** ok

 _ **AdotHam** ha cambiado su nickname a **W/Gorgeous**_

 **W/Gorgeous:** 3

 _ **DearLaurens** ha cambiado su nickname a **W/Stupid**_

 **W/Stupid:** !

 **W/Stupid:** ohhh

 _ **W/Gorgeous** ha abandonado la conversación._

 _ **MulliganSmash** ha agregado al grupo a **AdotHam**._

 **BestOfWomen → The Beauties**

 **BestOfWomen:** Creo que invite a Madison sin querer a Long Island

 **Lafayettah:** quEEEEEEÉ

 **Lafayettah:** _WT_ F ELIZAAA

 **& Peggy:** ew

 **JustTheo:** Por mí está bien, solo que si invitan a alguien más avísenme!

 **DearestAngelica:** ...

 **DearestAngelica:** Si saben que Jefferson Y Madison son inseparables?

 **Lafayettah:** um, cancelemos esto

 **JustTheo:** Por mí no hay problema

 **& Peggy: **Creo que lo dice por Alex

 **BestOfWomen:** _*emoji llorando*_ No fue mi intención!

 **DearestAngelica:** Claro que no, tú eres perfecta hermana

 **& Peggy: ** 3

 **JustTheo:** Entraré a clase, pero díganle a James y Thomas que claro que están invitados!

 **Jefferson → Southern Motherfuckas**

 **Jefferson:** Burr, ya me entere de lo tuyo con Theo

 **Jefferson:** Felicidades

 **JustBurr:** Gracias, Thomas

 **Jefferson:** A decir verdad ella es encantadora e inteligente pero tiene un defecto para mi gusto

 **JAdams:** No tiene un pene? lmao

 **Jefferson** : Precisamente

 **JustBurr:** uhhhhh

 **JustBurr:** ok

 **MadsMad:** Hey, chicos Eliza nos acaba de invitar a Long Island

 **Jefferson:** ?

 **JustBurr:** no

 **JustBurr → BestOfWomen**

 **JustBurr:** Eliza, _wtf_

 **BestOfWomen:** Lo sé!

 **BestOfWomen:** LO SIENTO _*emoji llorando*_

 **Lafayettah → The Gay Trio ™**

 **Lafayettah:** Hey

 **DaJohn:** _wut_

 **Lafayettah:** Quiero decirles algo

 **AdotHam:** Es sobre tu obsesión con el profesor Washington?

 **Lafayettah:** No

 **DaJohn:** _damn_

 **Lafayettah:** Eliza, sin querer, invitó a Madison a el viaje a Long Island

 **AdotHam:** _FUUUUCKK_

 **Lafayettah:** Si, y lo previsto es que Jefferson también irá

 **DaJohn:** oh no

 **AdotHam:** _FUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

 **Lafayettah:** _same_

 **DearestAngelica → Schuyler Sisters**

 **DearestAngelica:** Padre llamó

 **& Peggy: **todo bien?

 **DearestAngelica:** Si, sólo comentó que deberíamos de buscar marido

 **BestOfWomen:** Qué?

 **DearestAngelica:** Bueno, no lo dijo así pero lo dio a entender

 **& Peggy: **ugh

 **BestOfWomen:** Quiero helado

 **DearestAngelica:** Ya salieron de clase?

 **& Peggy: **yup, estoy en la biblioteca regresando unos libros

 **BestOfWomen:** Acabo de salir, nos vemos donde siempre?

 **DearestAngelica:** Ok 3

 **& Peggy:** 3

 **BestOfWomen:** 3

 **MulliganSmash → Revolutionary Crew**

 **MulliganSmash:** por qué soy el único aún en clases?

 **& Peggy: **nerd

 **Lafayettah:** Historia del diseño es una clase que solo se puede enseñar de noche porque la profesora es un vampiro

 **MulliganSmash:** Del tipo que brilla o del tipo que se pasea por New York?

 **AdotHam:** #CancelenALosVampiros2k16

 **DaJohn:** retweet

 **Lafayettah:** retweet

 **& Peggy:** retweet

 **JustTheo:** retweet and follow

 **AdotHam:** _oh Shit_

 **& Peggy: **?

 **AdotHam:** Me acabo de dar cuenta que no conozco-conozco a Theo

 **JustTheo:** Ja, es cierto

 **AdotHam:** Hola, Theo. Soy Alexander Hamilton, todo lo que haz escuchado de mí es _bullshit_ y solo soy víctima del bullying a personas de menor ingreso económico

 **JustTheo:** Entonces no es cierto que golpeaste a alguien del personal escolar?

 **AdotHam:** uh

 **AdotHam:** Podrías ser más específica?

 **DaJohn:** _lmao_

 **JustTheo:** Escuché que golpeaste a alguien que maneja las becas

 **AdotHam:** ah ok, esa es cierta

 **DaJohn → THE LADIIIES**

 **DaJohn:** Hey chicaaasss

 **DearestAngelica:** No tenemos condones, John

 **BestOfWomen:** _*emoji sorprendido*_

 **DaJohn:** 1) ew

 **DaJohn:** 2) yo tengo, gracias

 **DaJohn:** 3) Espero que sea una broma #sexoseguro

 **& Peggy:** ?

 **DaJohn:** Quería preguntarles si conocen a una chica llamada Martha?

 **JustTheo:** La ex de Jefferson?

 **DaJohn:** oh, no, está es Martha Manning

 **DearestAngelica:** Por qué?

 **DearestAngelica:** Piensas que Alex te engaña con ella?

 **DaJohn:** Claro que no, es solo que hoy la conocí y parece solitaria

 **DaJohn:** _Also_ , Alex nunca me sería infiel

 **& Peggy: **_true_

 **JustTheo:** Supongo que la podemos invitar al viaje

 **DaJohn:** No sé qué hizo Burr para merecerte, Theo

 **JustTheo:** Jajaja

 **AdotHam → Revolutionary Crew**

 **AdotHam:** No podré ir al viaje

 **DaJohn:**?

 **AdotHam:** GWash me pidió un favor

 **MulliganSmash:** wow, que honor

 **AdotHam:** Si, pero en realidad quería ir relajarme aunque sea un poco

 **DearestAngelica:** Qué clase de favor?

 **AdotHam:** um

 **AdotHam:** es secreto

 **BestOfWomen:** No recuerdas, cierto?

 **AdotHam:** _*jazz hands*_

 **MadsMad → Southern Motherfuckas**

 **MadsMad** ha agregado al grupo a **Monroe**

 **Jefferson:** ew

 **JAdams:** retweet

 **Monroe:** Tan inmaduros como siempre

 **JustBurr:** Hola, James

 **Monroe:** Hola

 **MadsMad:** Agregué a Monroe porque los cinco estaremos haciendo equipo para la clase y no tiene sentido hacer otro grupo

 **Monroe:** Estaba pensando que el fin de semana podemos comenzar

 **Jefferson:** _heck no_

 **Jefferson:** Eliza nos prometió un viaje y un día de spa

 **JustBurr:** De hecho todo es planeado por Theodosia

 **Jefferson:** Aún mejor

 **JAdams:** Uh, pero supongo que Monroe se nos puede colar

 **Monroe:** Pensé que me odiabas

 **JAdams:** true

 **JAdams:** Pero esta tarea es importante así que no podemos perder tiempo

 **MadsMad:** Cierto, así que vayan preparando sus cosas para mañana

 **JustBurr → JustTheo**

 **JustBurr:** Estas despierta?

 **JustTheo:** Si, qué pasa?

 **JustBurr:** Lamento que mis amigos se aprovecharán de tu oferta

 **JustTheo:** Esta bien, cariño. Además, entre más somos, mejor

 **JustBurr:** Haces que me cuestioné tu salud mental

 **JustTheo:** Jajajaja, bromista

 **JustBurr:** Puedo llamarte?

 **JustTheo:** Claro

 **Lafayettah → Sons Of Liberty**

 **Lafayettah:** Herc, como van las cosas con tu chica Schuyler?

 **MulliganSmash:** Ugh

 **Cato:** no puedo creer que aún no te le declares

 **AdotHam:** podemos llevarle serenata

 **DaJohn:** yeahhh

 **DaJohn:** Que tal si mejor no?

 **DaJohn:** No quiero que alguien más sufra mi trauma

 **AdotHam:** HEY

 **Cato:** _lmao_

 **Cato:** Nunca olvidaré a Alex cantando _Breaking Free_ a John

 **AdotHam:** _High School Musical_ era la onda, ok?

 **Lafayettah:** _sure ja_ n

 **DaJohn:** así que serenata no

 **MulliganSmash:** _gotcha_

 **AdotHam:** Escribiré una tesis de cómo HSM es relevante en todas las décadas

 **DaJohn:** _*suspiro*_


End file.
